Assassin's Creed: Fairy Tail
by Sparda B-312
Summary: Erza has a secret that she has never told anyone before. She has a twin brother! However, tragedy separated them for many long years... But now, the Templars have discovered the existence of Earthland, and a lone Assassin must fight to protect Fiore, Earthland, and his family.


**This story will take place after the Eizenwald and AC Brotherhood arcs, Interactions between main characters will occur maybe after 2 or 3 chapters.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this first chapter. This is officially my first story, so I appreciate any feedback or ideas.**

 **ENOY!**

The Past

Crickets chirped away as hundreds of stars brightened the night sky. Sheltered in a field of tall grass, a pair of kids laid down on their backs and watched the stars. At first glance you couldn't tell them apart, each having the same cute face and the same scarlet hair. The only differences between the two red-heads were that the boy wore a white t-shirt and light brown shorts, and kept his hair in a small ponytail hanging off the lower part of his head. While the girl kept her hair long and flowing, and wore a white sundress. They both knew that that they shouldn't be up so late, but they were waiting for a very special star to come out.

"How long do we have to wait?" the girl groaned impatiently.

"Just a few more minutes. It'll come," said the boy. He was the most patient of the two.

"Okay," said the girl as she began to relax. Her twin brother was the only one that could calm her nerves.

"Hey Erz?" the boy suddenly asked.

"Yes?" as she responded to the nickname her brother gave her.

"You know you're more than just my twin sister. You're my very best friend. Right?"

"Yeah. You're my very best friend too Ez."

"We'll always be friends forever. Won't we?" the boy, Ezra, asked nervously.

The girl, Erza, reached out to her brother's hand and held it firmly in hers.

"Of course we will. Forever." She smiled at him, and he smiled back at her.

Ezra then looked up, and his widened. "Look!" He pointed up to the sky with his free hand. "There it is! The wishing star." Erza looked up and grinned excitedly at what they were staying up for.

Still holding each other's hands, the twins chanted, "Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."

They then looked at each other, knowing that they each made the same wish.

xxxScenexxx

 _Magnolia (present)_

A tear brushed down Erza Scarlet's face as she woke up. It was the middle of the the night, so everyone else at Fairy Hills was still asleep. Quiet as a whisper, she snuck up to the roof to collect her thoughts. Erza hadn't dreamed of Ezra for years. Ever since she escaped the Tower of Heaven, and came to Fairy Tail, she had tried in vain to find her lost twin. No matter where Erza looked, there had been no sign or trace of Ezra. Normally after years of searching, one would come to believe that he was dead. But even to this day, Erza felt in her heart that her brother was still alive, somewhere out there.

Though she thought of her guild as her family, Erza just couldn't bring herself to tell them, even Master Makarov, about Ezra. Just as she had to keep what happened at the Tower a secret, Erza felt that she had to keep Ezra a secret from everyone. She didn't want any one of her guildmates to waste away trying to help find her missing brother.

Erza looked up at the sky, and saw one star shining brighter than the others. The same star that she and Ezra wished upon all those years ago. Erza had given up on wishes a long time ago, but tonight she was willing to do this one more time. She began to chant softly, wishing for the very same wish that she had made with Ezra all those years ago.

xxxScenexxx

 _Rome (1509)_

Ezra Auditore woke up with a slight tear in his eye. Normally he would have gone back to sleep, but given who he was dreaming of, he decided to take a breather on the roof. It had been thirteen years since that terrible night which had separated him from his sister. Subconsciously, Ezra touched the scar that ran over his dead left eye. A constant reminder of what he had lost.

Ezra had learned long ago that he was now in another world, one completely different from his own. Here magic was only a myth, so he had to keep his abilities a secret. He could summon weapons out of thin air, as well as increase his strength and his speed, and when he threw one of his weapons he would instantly teleport to where it landed. The only people that he trusted with his secret were his adopted mother Claudia, his mentor Ezio, and their friend Leonardo Da Vinci.

Needing some fresh air, the young veteran Assassin opened the window to his room and began to ascend toward the roof of the villa. Years of training and practice kicked as he swiftly made it to the top. Once he had made it, Ezra then looked up to the sky and saw a particular star shining brighter than the others. Looking at this star, he couldn't help but remember **that** night so long ago. Wishing upon a star was a childish fantasy that he no longer had time for. But, after having that dream, he decided to take a chance, if only for the last time. Closing his eyes, he chanted those familiar words, for the very same wish.

xxScenexxx

Despite being worlds apart, two voices and two minds came and sounded as one. Neither knowing that what they greatly desire was about to be made real.

 **This is an idea that's been in my head for years now. Seeing how Erza's name can be rewritten as Ezra, why not come up with the possibility of a twin? Anyway, I'm going to post a poll for which girl Ezra should be paired with. Feel free to comment and provide hints for how I can make this story better.**

 **See ya!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, but I just needed to revise this chapter. I'll try to take time to work on this story, and I appreciate any ideas in making this story worthwhile.**


End file.
